


A Different Kind of Blue

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Lol guess who the keeper is based off of, M/M, Orson takes him to the aquarium, Thrawn likes learning, Thrawn makes friends with an octopus, but mostly to just make out with Tarkin in a dark corner, floppy floppy spider of the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Thrawn wandering around an aquarium to learn about the creatures of the deep with some Tarkrennic tossed in.





	A Different Kind of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Present for Argent Gale!! Hope you like!!

Wilhuff Tarkin was trying very hard to ignore the highly accurate impression of a sad puppy Krennic was doing on the other side of his desk as the Grand Moff finished his work. 

“What is it Orson?” He sighed after a while. 

“Oh nothing,” the Director said looking away. 

Tarkin rested his cheek on a boney hand and stared at Krennic, one eyebrow cocked. 

“Weeeell,” Krennic explained with an exaggerated huff. “You’ve been ever so busy lately and we’ve spent almost no time together.” 

“I _am _helping run the entire galaxy, my dear.”__

__“Oh I know,” Krennic said standing up and walking around Tarkin’s desk. “But we have a friend in town and I would be ever so rude to no at least try to get together with him.”_ _

__“A friend?” Tarkin eyed Krennic’s far too innocent expression. “What friend Orson.”_ _

__“Thrawn.”_ _

__Wilhuff relaxed microscopically, Orson had been earnest when he said a friend. “And I assume you have something grand in mind?”_ _

__Orson’s sky blue met the Moff’s icy blue ones. “Actually no.”_ _

__“Oh?” he said standing and placing his hands on his desk on either side of his beloved’s waist, effectively pinning Krennic to the desk. “Then what are you plotting my dear Director?”_ _

__“Well,” Krennic smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in Tarkin’s tunic. “Our favorite Grand Admiral isn’t the most fond of big parties or the like so I thought perhaps something quiet and something Thrawn would find educational. And,” Krennic continued, tracing the top of Tarkin’s high collar. “I was also thinking if it were something less… elaborate I just might be able to tear you away from your work.”_ _

__“Ah I see.” Tarkin said gathering Krennic in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And dare I ask where you plan to take us?”_ _

__“Somewhere that I don’t believe Thrawn has been…”_ _

__//_ _

__“I’m sorry for asking again Orson but where are we going?” Thrawn asked._ _

__“The Aquarium.” The director purred._ _

__“And what exactly is ‘the aquarium’?”_ _

__“It’s a glimpse into a world far beyond imagination!” Orson’s theatrics didn’t clear the confusion and Thrawn looked to Tarkin for a translation._ _

__“You know was a zoo is correct?”_ _

__Thrawn nodded._ _

__“The Aquarium is like a zoo for animals of the galaxy’s oceans.”_ _

__“Oh!” Thrawn’s eyes sparkled. “I have been meaning to learn about creatures of the ocean. Csilla doesn’t have any so it’s unknown to me.”_ _

__Tarkin nodded in understanding. “I think you’ll find this informative.”_ _

__“And fascinating!” Orson said smiling at his own brilliant plan._ _

__//_ _

__Thrawn was in awe as he wandered in between the tanks having lost Tarkin and Krennic about twenty minutes back assumingly to spend some alone time in some dark corner. Which Thrawn was more than content to let them; he was far to enthralled with the creatures._ _

__The tank he was in front of now had a quite a marvelous creature; it had eight long arms spoking off from its bulbous head. But what captivated Thrawn was its ability to change its colors and even its texture. Just in the few minutes he’d been watching it had morphed itself to look like a piece of coral, part of the bottom of the tank and one of the fish._ _

__He stepped closer and the creature, which its plaque proclaimed it as an ‘octopus’, swam up to face level. After regarding Thrawn a moment it flopped one of its suction cup laced arms against the glass. Thrawn smiled softly and placed a hand to the glass directly opposite the octopus. After he did so the creature turned blue and produced to brilliant scarlet spots on its head. It was mimicking him._ _

__“Quite a clever one you are.” Thrawn cooed._ _

__“Her name’s Sally?” A soft voice came from behind Thrawn. “And she just loves making new friends.”_ _

__Sally did a whole body wiggle that could be interrupted as excitement and morphed once more, her whole body turning a fiery orange and her arms curling and coiling in the water around her._ _

__Thrawn turned to see a woman standing behind him she had curly red hair and he guessed Sally had changed to match her hair in way of greeting._ _

__“And you are?” he asked watching the woman come up and waggle her fingers up to the glass._ _

__“I’m the octopus keeper here.” She smiled lovingly as Sally did a few more happy wiggles._ _

__“They are quite interesting creatures.”_ _

__“Well its almost feeding time for them so Sally and her tank mates will probably find a hole to eat their dinner in. But I do hope you enjoy the rest of your time here and I’m sure Sally would love to see you back!”_ _

__//_ _

__Thrawn found Krennic, who looked a little rumpled, and Tarkin, who very much did not, watching the some sharks in their tank, and the three of them began the trek out._ _

__“Did you find the Aquarium informative?” Tarkin asked._ _

__“Very, thank you both for inviting me.”_ _

__“What was your favorite?” Orson asked._ _

__“It’s hard to choose.” He hummed. “But I’d have to say the octopus.”_ _

__He glanced over his shoulder at the octopus tank. Sally was hovering in her tank and Thrawn though he saw her wave goodbye_ _


End file.
